Cherry Spices
(series) and (merchandise) |coat = (series) (merchandise) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #CC871F |headerfontcolor = #D72D09}} Cherry Spices is a female unicorn pony who appears in Equestria Games, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, On Your Marks, Newbie Dash, The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Rock Solid Friendship, Parental Glideance, Yakity-Sax, The Washouts, and . She has a brown coat, red mane, green eyes, and a cutie mark of two cherries. She first appeared in merchandise.__TOC__ Development and design In the series, Cherry Spices shares her mane and tail style and cutie mark with Cherry Berry and "Cherry Punch", her mane and tail style and colors with "Apple Cherry", and her mane and tail style with Berry Dreams, Berryshine, Charged Up, "Bitta Blues", "Elphaba Trot", "Jubileena", "Northern Lights", "Oakey Doke", Silver Berry, "Sweetberry", S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Lavender August", Mare E. Belle, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, S04E08 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2, and sometimes "Mjölna". In merchandise and the comics, she shares her design with Rarity, Sweetie Swirl, Honeybelle, Dewdrop Dazzle, Island Rainbow, Flippity Flop, Gardenia Glow, Ribbon Wishes, and Forsythia. Cherry Spices, as well as Magnet Bolt, Electric Sky, "Rivet", and Barber Groomsby, was to appear in Boast Busters.AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived. According to Andy Price, "random blind bags" are how Cherry Spices, Sweetcream Scoops, and Sugar Grape, "got into the comic". Depiction in the series Cherry Spices appears in the episode Equestria Games as both a participant in the titular event's opening ceremonies and a spectator in the stadium crowds. Cherry Spices appears in the episode The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1. In On Your Marks, Cherry Spices is among the audience members in attendance for the dance recital. In Newbie Dash, she is in the crowd watching Rainbow Dash's performance. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, she is watching Tender Taps perform and also appears in the stands of the baseball game. In Rock Solid Friendship, Cherry Spices appears at the Ponyville market. In Parental Glideance and Yakity-Sax, Cherry Spices appears as a member of the audience watching the Wonderbolts perform. In The Washouts. Depiction in comics On page 21, Cherry Spices watches Lugnut's "Hay's Hardware" store go up in flames after one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' fireworks flies into it. Her appearance in the issue predates her appearance in the series. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Cherry Spices are included in the first, sixth, and twelfth waves of mystery pack toys. According to the first two collector cards respectively, Cherry Spices "loves to bake treats! She makes up her own yummy recipes!" and "loves to bake and make up yummy recipes!" Her mystery pack wave 1 and 12 toy uses the Rarity mold, and her mystery pack wave 6 toy uses the Twilight Sparkle mold. Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Cherry Berry, Cherry Fizzy, Cherry Jubilee, Cherry Pie, Cherry Blossom References es:Cherry Spices ru:Черри Спайсес Category:Background characters Category:Bakers